


you on my skin, this must be the end

by xnowimnothing



Category: HIM (Band), Jackass (Movies) RPF, Viva La Bam RPF
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnowimnothing/pseuds/xnowimnothing
Summary: 2003!vam but quarantine them
Relationships: Bam Margera/Ville Valo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	you on my skin, this must be the end

**Author's Note:**

> so ya girl is in *strict* lockdown again and i'm getting pretty sick of this shit (who isn't??) so i decided writing a sweet yet hot vam fic where they're quarantined together would be a good coping technique. no constructive criticism thanks 
> 
> english is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes

It's nice outside. 

The sun has set and it's mostly dark, but not quite, the kind of twilight that dyes the sky purple. The city is silent, as though it was desert; its lights don't shine as bright. 

“I miss life, y'know,” Bam says, and Ville's attention goes from the window back to him. “I mean, who doesn't? It's been a fucking year.” 

Ville sighs. It's true, it's been a year, but last March felt way more lonely than now. 

Bam had come to visit him from the US, and right when he had to go back, Helsinki was quarantined again. His flight got cancelled, and he's gonna have to be a guest of Ville's for a few more days at least. 

“I'm happy you're here,” Ville says, a small smile on his face. 

Bam looks down, blushing. He grabs one of the bottles of beer that's sitting on the floor - there's a sea of them, they've been drinking pretty much all day, so much that Ville decided to switch to coffee about ten minutes ago. 

“So am I, dude, of course,” Bam says, careful not to lock eyes with Ville. “I just… you know what I mean.” 

“Yeah,” Ville says. Actually, Ville's okay with being home for some time, if he succeeds in finding a way to keep his mind occupied, that is. He sort of misses partying, but he's more on the introverted side. He can take it. He'll be fine in the company of booze, cigarettes, maybe a book and his guitar. Bam, on the other hand, doesn't do too well on his own. Ville knows him. 

“Never thought I'd say this but I miss people. Hanging out. Actually seeing people's whole faces when I go out, y'know,” Bam says. “And I'm bored all the fucking time. I fucking hate being bored.” 

“Not to mention,” he continues, after a sip of his beer, “the fucking anxiety that comes with everything. I gotta go to the grocery store - what if I catch the virus there and bring it back home to my parents? I'd hate myself. It's so fucking stressful.” 

Ville's been living on his own for some years now, so he never really thought of it. 

“You look so fucking relaxed. How do you do it?” 

“Dunno dude, maybe I'm just more emotionally stable than you are,” Ville says and laughs when Bam throws a couch cushion at him. He protects his coffee by holding it firmly with both hands.

“I don't know,” Ville says then, serious now. “I do miss some things. I miss touring. I think it's what I miss the most,” Ville sips his beverage, hands warm around the cup. 

“I guess I can survive with no socialization for some time. I mean, it does get lonely at times,” he adds. 

“How do you kill the loneliness?” 

Ville shrugs. 

“I try to write music. Get smashed. The usual, y'know,” he says. “I'm just glad I'm not lonely right now.” 

“Stop being cheesy,” Bam says, he's grinning. “Stop being cheesy or I'll have to think you wanna get in my pants.” 

Ville laughs, mostly because Bam said it as if he didn't want it to happen. Which, Ville's positive isn't the case. But they never actually talked about it, never really thought it through, and right now probably isn't the right time to do so. 

Unless… 

Ville looks at Bam: he's sitting on the couch with his legs spread wide casually and his back relaxed against the backrest. He's holding the bottle by the neck and a playful smile tugs at his lips. He looks good, he looks at ease despite it all. It's not a frequent occurrence for Ville to see him so calm and still, unless he's passed out from drinking. And of course they have drunk today, they always do, but it's not as chaotic. Not as loud. It's intimate: just the two of them, hanging out, no one to impress, no audience to please. 

It feels liberating. 

“Sometimes… sometimes I just wish I partied less, drank less, blacked out less. For some reason it's hard. But I'd do it if I could, if it meant I get to experience authentic moments with those I care about. Sometimes I just wanna create meaningful memories, y'know?” 

“Is the coffee making you all philosophical and shit?” Bam says, moving closer to Ville. He rests his head on Ville's shoulder and wraps his arm around his middle. “It's cold,” he mutters. 

Ville smiles, it's endearing. Bam's face is hidden in his chest and Ville doesn't even fight the urge to stroke his hair, hold him close. 

“I mean, quiet isn't always a bad thing I guess…” Bam says. Ville hears him sniff his shirt, his collarbone. 

“It isn't. With the partying and the drinking we don't have to tune in to our inner world… which is great, but you gotta try and listen to yourself every once in a while… see if there's anything you want that you aren't chasing 'cause you're too caught up in the chaos,” Ville says, rests the cup on the coffee table next to him, all the while massaging Bam's head, making him purr. 

Bam laughs. The kind of laugh he makes when he doesn't really know what to say, how to answer. The nervous laugh for when he knows Ville's right but he isn't sure he's ready to hear it yet. And Ville gets it. It's alright, he won't insist. 

“All I know is I kinda like it here… being locked up in your house with you is definitely better than being locked up in my own house.” 

Ville snorts. 

“Sounds like a love confession or something,” he says. “It's cute.” 

“I think it's exactly what you wanted to hear,” Bam says. He raises his head, looks Ville in the eyes now, and it's almost too much for Ville. He lowers his gaze, feeling his cheeks burn. The movement on Bam's hair stops, but he doesn't withdraw his hand. 

“Uh, yeah… I guess,” he says, bites his lip. 

Suddenly a pair of cold hands are cupping his face tenderly, timidly. Ville closes his eyes, because one, it feels fucking good, and two, holding Bam's gaze would be too much right now. His heart could burst. He's dreamed of a moment like this countless times, but never even imagined how Bam's breath would feel against his lips, how warm his body would be so close to his. Bam's fingers are tender against his face, as if he feared he could break him. 

Ville holds still, eyes closed, waiting for something, and then Bam gives it to him. He kisses him, soft, then hard, and Ville lets him, he kisses back and feels himself liquefy under his touch. He even moans once, in the kiss, and maybe it's embarrassing, maybe it's too much, but he just can't help it. 

“Open your eyes, sweetheart,” Bam says softly when they break apart. “Why won't you look at me?” 

“What if… what if this'll be gone once I open my eyes?” 

“It won't. I'm right here,” Bam says. It's reassuring. 

When Ville finally does open his eyes, Bam's straddling his waist - Ville doesn't even know when it happened -, his lips are red and his pupils dilated. Concealing the blue. 

“Ville I -,” Bam starts to say, breathing ragged. “I really, really wanna please you.” 

“Wha - what?” Ville says, drunk on the feeling, head slightly spinning. Bam snorts. 

“You're not really here, huh,” he says. “I just wanna touch you. Is it okay?” 

“Of fucking course it's okay,” Ville says, his voice higher than usual. Desperate. 

“Right… here?” 

Bam palms Ville's cock through his jeans, quite a light touch, sweet enough for a groan to escape Ville's mouth. He didn't even realize how hard he was; his dick is literally begging for release from the tight, uncomfortable fabric, and it's doing so rather painfully. When Bam strokes him gently Ville has to send his head back, bite his bottom lip and tighten his fists in order not to cum right here and now. 

“Please,” he moans, barely audibly. 

“Damn, you're so hot,” Bam says. He starts working his pants open and when he's finally out, Ville emits a sigh of relief. His cock is rock hard, painfully so, leaning towards his tummy and already dripping with precum. 

Woah, it's almost embarrassing, how willing and eager he is; quarantine really has him horny and turned on. Or maybe it's Bam. 

Bam spits in his hand and wraps it around him. Ville moans at the touch. 

“You're so beautiful.” 

“ _Please_ ,” Ville says again, his own hands moving towards Bam's crotch. “Let me…” 

Bam lets him. He lets him undo the belt and the button and the zip, lets him take his dick out and lets him stroke him, idly, lazily, just like he's doing to Ville. 

Bam slides closer to Ville, still straddling his waist, and now that he's closer their cocks almost touch. Ville's breath gets caught up in his throat at the mere sight of it, Bam's dick hard and sensitive just like his, and suddenly they're touching, Bam's hand wrapping around the two of them together. He's so close too, and when Ville sends his head back, the smell of the skin on his neck inebriates his senses. Ville opens his eyes with his head still tilted backwards, facing the ceiling, his mouth open, eyebrows furrowed, body on fire. 

“This,” Bam says, looking down at him from above with dark eyes. “This is it. This is the most gorgeous sight I've ever seen in my life. Fuck.” 

Holding his gaze Bam moves his hand up and down, stroking their cocks together, never relenting, pace faster now. But it's still not enough for Ville, who adds his own hand, not very aware of what he's doing, too many sensations taking over his brain at the moment. His hand is bigger than Bam's, covers more of their dicks, and Bam groans as Ville touches him for the first time. Their hands start moving in sync, and then Ville comes, a broken moan falls out of his lips as his dick releases hot cum in spurts. His sight goes white and his mind blank to the point where he doesn't even know where he is anymore. It just feels so good it blows him away. 

It just feels so good and he'd been dreaming about it for such a long, long time. 

He misses when Bam comes - at least he hopes he'd come at some point, otherwise it would be pretty sad - because he was still in his post-orgasm high and he curses himself for it. He'd been wondering what his face would look like, got off to the fantasy of it quite often. 

But the blissful smile on Bam's lips when he regains his composure and crawls off of Ville's body tells him this won't be the last time, so not all is lost. 

They are locked up in quarantine after all. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Razorblade Kiss" by HIM 
> 
> xnowimnothing.tumblr.com


End file.
